Forever
by TheShadowBender
Summary: A Short Kataang story. Very fluffy. You've been warned. Not my best of work but I was in a Kataang-ish mood when I wrote it. Thank you to Avagrl-kataang-lova for story the title! You're awesome!


**Kataang Love Story**

The moon was full. Millions of stars dotted the sky. The smell of smoke still lingered in the air from the festival.

For once, everything had gone perfect at the Festival of Nations. Nothing had been stolen, nothing destroyed, and the weather couldn't have been more perfect.

Aang breathed in the cool night air. But it was now, after the festival that he was more nervous than ever. The past four years were hard. Not as bad as he had originally thought, but difficult, none the less. And through those four years, he eagerly awaited this day. Sure, it hadn't been on his mind near the beginning. How could it have been? With the forming of the 'war lords', as they were called, times couldn't BE more distracting.

After the fall of the Phoenix King, a small band of fire benders, who were still loyal to their 'king', had begun reeking havoc on the villages. People had said they were general and admirals of Ozai. Too prideful to accept peace. Men of war. Hence the nickname, war lords.

Though they didn't matter now. They were nearly extinct anyway. No, now was all that mattered. His heart was beating a mile a minute. The breeze dried the sweat on his chest on his bare chest and neck. He had removed his shirt during the dancing at the festival. It always got warm around the big fire. Now he was thankful for that.

Aang took a deep breath and sighed, whipping off any excess sweat. He gazed out to the big lake, allowing his feet to dig slightly into the cold sand.

"Hey, Aang."

He swiveled around to the voice. Katara.

Aang smiled back. "Hey. You look as beautiful as ever."

Katara chucked and came up beside him. She rested her right hand on his far shoulder and kissed him on the cheek.

He wrapped his left arm around her waist. "What have you been up to? I haven't seen you since the festival."

"Ty Lee was telling me about her date with Haru," She replied. "They're such a cute couple.

Aang chuckled. "The perfect time for love, wouldn't you think?

Before she had time to respond, he placed has free hand on her cheek and kissed her softly on the lips, eyes closed.

Katara closed her eyes and returned the kiss.

He glided his hand over to below her ear and messaged her neck gently. A tingling feeling shot through Aang's body. He could never get over that feeling whenever they kissed. He felt as if they were floating on clouds. As if they were the only two on earth. Passionate in every way. Nothing could shatter the love he felt for Katara.

Aang pulled away slowly, but stayed within inches of her face. He felt her warm breath on his face. He could smell a hint honey.

For a good while she just stared at him, smiling. That wonderful smile of hers. But he was lost in her beautiful blue eyes. If he was reading her right, she felt the same way he did. No. He was sure she felt the same way.

Katara broke the silence. "The perfect time for love."

Aang grinned wide. Now. He had to tell her now. He couldn't wait any longer.

"So mighty Avatar," She smirked. "Sokka told me to come find you but didn't tell me why. He said you would."

He let his arms fall to his sides, and took a step back. She didn't need to continue. He would have said even if she didn't ask. He needed to tell her. He would die if he didn't tell her.

Aang glanced out onto the lake them back to Katara. He took her hand in his.

"You know you mean everything to me, right?"

Katara nodded slowly. "Of course. And you are to me." Her smile faded.

"I love you. I've told you that more times than I can remember." A beat passed. "We've been together off and on for so long. I don't' want it to be like that."

Katara inched forward a bit. "And it won't be. Back then, the world was recovering from the war. But things are better now. Times of peace and love."

"Exactly!" Aang replied. "But it's not enough."

"What do you mean?" Her expression showed confusion. Almost sad. Did she think he was saying he didn't lover her anymore? No. He was saying just the opposite.

"YOU are the only person I think about CONSTANTLY!" Every moment of the day, I want be with you. By your side. Telling you how much I love you, if I could even find the words!" He paused, his voice softened as he continued. "My love for you will last FOREVER! No matter what!"

Katara's eyes began to water and she released his hands. Did she know what was coming next?

Aang knelt down onto one knee. "Forever." He muttered shakily. He pulled out a small box out of his pants pocket. "I want to be with you forever." He said and opened the box. In it sat a diamond ring that shimmered in the moonlight. More beautiful than he remembered.

Aang gazed deeply into her eyes. "Will you marry me?"

Katara put her hand over her mouth. Tears began to leak down her face. "Aang...." She said in a soft voice.

Was that a no? A yes? He didn't dare breath.

Katara fell to her knees and embraced him tightly in a hug. "Yes." Her shoulders begun to shake. "I will! Aang... I will!"

For a moment he could have sworn his heart had stopped. He hugged her back. Slowly, he began to cry too.

Katara pulled back slightly. He placed his hand on her cheek and whipped her tears. She leaned back in, pressing her lips against his in a kiss.

Aang wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes, box still in hand.

Yes! She said yes! Their kiss could have last an hour. Maybe longer. Aang didn't know. Nor did he care. It didn't matter.

Never end, he thought. I never want this to end! Ever!

This was the perfect ending to an already great day. No, better than perfect! Was there a word for how he felt right now? No there probably wasn't.

Though why should he be thinking of fancy words? After all, Aang had just proposed to Katara... and she said yes. He couldn't get over that part. But he didn't want to. It was everything he had dreamed about for years.

Katara was his forever girl. Their love would last just as long.

Forever.

**THE END**


End file.
